O Beijo do Destino
by Marita28
Summary: Harry e Hermione!  tudo comeco com um simples beijo!


**- Bom, eu nao falo portugues muito bem muito menos escrevo bem mas essa historia foi feita pela minha amiga e eu ajudei um pouco porfavor deixem um review, falando o que pensam da historia... ;) espero que gostem da historia.. **

Num certo dia,um menino,ou melhor, rapaz, alto, forte, de óculos e cabelos pretos passeava pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória. Estava pensando nas coisas que lhe acontecera no ano passado: guerras, provas, romance... eis a questão... porque será que a Cho chorou quando me beijou?...será que eu beijo tão mal?"...esse pensamento que lhe atormentava a cabeça.' Talvez eu deva procurar alguém pra me ensinar a beijar"...pensou ele 'Mas quem? não posso pedir pro Ron, ele vai rir de mim e ele e um menino... mas a Hermione me ajudaria... será, que ela iria se incomodar? ... é acho que tentar não faz mal pra ninguém".

Ao entrar na sala comunal, só tinha uma pessoa, e era a Hermione... estava concentrada adiantando o dever de casa.

-oi Harry!

-oi...

-o que estava fazendo lá fora ate uma hora dessas?

-só passeando, pensando...

-humm... já fez as tarefas?

-não porque eu vou ter tempo pra fazer depois, e se não me engano amanhã é sabado e vai ter uma festa aqui no salão...

-ah é?...vc não está enganado mocinho,vai ter mesmo uma festa aqui amanhã. disse ela sorrindo, num tom de brincadeira

-e, é sobre isso que eu quero conversar com vc? disse sério

-aconteceu alguma coisa Harry? posso te ajudar...

-tem certeza, só espero que não fique chateada, porque dessa vez não é uma brincadeira...

-tenho sim Harry... fale.

-bem, é que...é que...sabe...

-fala logo Harry...

-ok... eu preciso de alguém que me ensine a beijar. falou tão rapido e suando.

-kkkkkkkkk... fala sério harry

-ei... isso não é brincadeira, eu fiquei com medo de falar sobre isso com Ron, pois sabia que ele iria gozar da minha cara... mas voce fez o papel dele muito bem.

-Harry, eu não queria só que não acreditei...se voce não beijasse bem, a Cho não ia ficar tão emocionada como ficou...

-mas é isso que está me martelando,vai ver eu beijei muito mal,ela ficou chateada...

-não,ela ficou muito feliz...mas é talvez eu possa te ajudar.

-não se incomoda ne?

-Depende, a ultima coisa, que eu podia esperar que acontecesse hoje era um pedido desse tipo, e ainda mais vindo do Harry Potter. disse sorrindo.

-olha, eu só quero te beijar, ai voce fala se eu beijo mal ou não.

-o que?... perai não sabia que isso fazia parte da ajuda.

-Hermione, se voce vai me ensinar a beijar... vamos ter que ter uma aula prática... não acha? disse ele com um sorriso maroto,e logo depois levando uma travesseirada na cabeça

-Ei, isso não vale...sua danadinha...

Os dois começaram a rir.

-ok... Harry eu te ajudo, mas... vou pensar nessa aula prática. disse ela pegando os livros e indo em direção das escadas.

-Boa noite, Mione!

-Boa noite,Harry!

Enquanto subia as escadas, Hermione pensava nesse pedido " por que será que ele veio pedir isso pra mim?...poderia ter pedido pra qualquer outra pessoa,mas não pediu pra mim...é faz sentido ele confia muito em mim, mesmo assim... como será que ele me imagina?... a Hermione deve ter experiências com beijos, vou pedir ajuda pra ela... mas o que levaria ele a pensar que tenho experiência com beijo?eu nem tenho tanta assim.. se eu Hermione Jane Granger ficar pensando nisso, vou acabar ficando doida... é talvez a aula deva acontecer o mais rápido possível, não quero ficar pensando nisso por muito tempo." Com esse pensamento ela entrou no dormitório.No dia seguinte, Harry acordou cedo e mais alguns minutos estava no grande salão, tomando seu café, quando viu Hermione e Luna entrando pela porta principal do salão. 

-Bom dia Hermione! disse harry sorridente, acenando para Luna que caminhava para a mesa da lufa-lufa acenando para ele.

-Bom dia!

-voce pensou no que eu te falei ne.

-claro que sim!

-e...?

-Harry eu não...digamos...beijei muito até hoje entende? disse ela ficando meio corada.

-e, que mais?

-Não sei se isso vai ser uma boa idéia... no fim voce é quem vai acabar dizendo...como ela beija mal...humm...coisas desse tipo sabe

-haha...claro que não Hermione, não vou falar isso tah, ninguém vai ficar sabendo...me ajuda por favor! disse com cara de pidão.

-o que eu não faço pelos amigos!

-yes!...sabia que podia contar com você. disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha

-Harry!

-que é?...viu só beijo mal até quando é na bochecha.

-não é isso seu bobo... haha, as pessoas.

-ah ta,foi mal.

Depois do café os dois foram para a sala precisa.

-ok...eu trouxe um livro leia esse capítulo por favor! disse Hermione abrindo o livro e entregando a Harry.

-o que?... ah Hermione você quer que eu aprenda com um livro?

-é o seguinte, tah...então, começa ta esperando o que?

Harry olha pra ela e devagar vai em sua direção, ele a puxa pela cintura, ela fecha os olhos ele a beija, bem devagar...depois aprofunda o beijo...mas para assim que a vê chorando.

-eu não disse beijo muito mal. disse decepcionado

-não, não beija não Harry.

-pára com isso Hermione, só fala isso pra não me deixar triste.

-claro que não, é o sonho de toda garota... agora sim eu entendo porque as meninas querem tanto sair com vc. rsrsrs.

-Serio? Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Será que todas as garotas que eu beijar vão chorar?

-kkkkkkk... muito netido voce hein!

Mas tarde, Harry e Ron chegam à festa, que ainda não tinha quase ninguém, e a maioria das meninas ainda estavam se arrumando. Pouco tempo depois a festa já estava bombando. Muitos casais se beijavam, os mais novinhos brincavam com alguma coisa, alguns casais dançavam e outras pessoas se deliciavam com as comidas da festa.

-Harry, Ron...vcs querem jogar verdade ou consequencia? perguntou Gina.

-como se brinca disso? Ron perguntou.

-aff... vamos logo Ron. disse Harry

-Oi, Mione... oi, Luna...

-oi. responderam juntas.

-vocês querem jogar verdade ou consequência? a turma toda vai, e voces?

-bem... começou hermione

-nós vamos! respondeu Luna.

Fizeram uma roda no meio da sala, Neville, Simas, Parvati, Padma, Dino, Gina, Ron, Harry, Hermione e Luna

-Ok... a boca da garrafa, indica quem pergunta, e o fundo quem responde, a pessoa pode perguntar o que quiser, mas a pessoa não é obrigada a responder, porém como todos sabemos que nem todo mundo vai falar a verdade vamos ter que tomar veritasserum. Se a pessoa quiser responder vai pagar a consequência, e quem vai escolher a consequência é o resto do grupo, alguns resmungaram mas aceitaram, Gina rodou a garrafa

Parvati X Ron

-Verdade ou consequência?

-verdade. respondeu Ron

-Você namora ou tem algum caso com a Hermione? Ron pensou um pouco e respondeu.

-Na verdade, eu já gostei muito dela... que cheguei a sentir ciúmes, mas depois percebi que era ciúmes de irmãos, assim como com a Gina.

Ápos alguns poucos minutos

Gina X Hermione

-verdade ou consequência? perguntou Gina

-Verdade.

-Com quem foi seu melhor beijo? Hermione olhou pra Harry, que ficou um pouco vermelho... ela não sabia o que responder, mas ficou tantos segundos olhando para Harry, e ele pra ela, que todos começaram a perceber. Gina ficou com raiva.

-Será que dá pra responder logo, ou vai ficar com essa cara vermelha olhando para seu melhor amigo? perguntou Gina ironicamente. Sem escolha ela respondeu.

-Foi... foi com o Harry.

Os alunos que estavam na roda,olharam espantados, era verdade o que tinham percebido. Ron ficou com tanta raiva, mas logo pensou "por que?...ela é só minha amiga, e se eles tiveram alguma coisa eu não ligo, mas podiam pelo menos ter me contado primeiro já que sou o melhor amigo deles."

-Roda logo a garrafa. mandou Gina friamente.

Hermione pensou em lhe dar uma resposta mais desistiu, apenas a olhou fixamente, e como diz o velho ditado ' se olhar matasse Gina já tinha evaporado". Hermione rodou a garrafa.

Ron X Harry

-verdade ou consequência?

-verdade. respondeu Harry.

-por que não me contou que você e Hermione estavam ficando, ou sei lá namorando?

Harry ficou olhando pra ele por alguns instantes, e antes de responder olhou pra Hermione.

-Isso faz pouco tempo não tive tempo pra te contar... e foi sem querer também... eu estava enxendo o saco dela... comecei a andar pra trás... tropecei numa pedra e cai, e como ela estava muito próxima também caiu, e por a caso nossos lábios se fixaram... depois rolou.

-ta, Harry você não sabe nem mentir hein. disse Gina

-Por que você não fala a verdade harry? perguntou Hermione ironicamente, quase num sussurro.

-ótimo será que podemos continuar? pergunta Gima.

Luna X Hermione

-ah...de novo. fala Hermione

-Ta com medo de responder... alguma pergunta sobre você e o Harry? Pergunta Gina

-E se for é da sua conta?... o que deu em vc Gina?

Antes que Gina respondesse... Luna perguntou verdade ou consequência

-verdade. respondeu Hermione

-você é virgem?

Com a cara vermelha e após pensar um pouco, ela decide que não vai responder.

-qual é a consequência?

-Você vai ter que dar um beijo no Harry, por alguns segundos...contados. Quem concorda levanta a mão?

Todos menos Gina levantaram a mão.

-ok, então...tão esperando o que?

Harry e Hermione se olharam por alguns poucos segundos e logo se beijaram.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, Gina se moria de inveja... então avançou em cima deles atrapalhando o beijo.

-ah eu te mato sua vadia, falsa. disse Gina derrubando Hermione no chão

-você que ficou doida. sai de cima de mim, ou se não...

-ou se não o que, vai me bater?...ops, esquece você só sabe apanhar e se fingir de donzela em perigo não é?

-agora você vai ver

Hermione empurrou Gina, e deu-lhe um tapa na cara... Gina fez o mesmo, as duas 

começaram a puxar os cabelos uma da outra. se chutavam e tudo mais. ate que Harry e Ron separaram as duas.

-me larga Harry... Gina eu vou acabar com você

-não sei aonde? Escuta aqui o Harry é meu

-o que? disse Harry

-cala boca você não sabe de nada

-ei, ei, ei... calma, disse Harry tampando a boca de Hermione.

-É claro que é verdade não é Harry?... você gosta de mim, e ficou com medo de falar neh. Perguntou Gina

-Não... eu realmente queria te conquistar, mas achei que beijava mal, e pedi ajuda pra Mione... ela não queria mas eu a forcei... disse que ia beijá-la, e ela ia dizer se eu beijo ou não mal...

mas um sentimento que eu nunca tinha sentido tomou conta de mim e eu percebi uma coisa...disse ele virando-se para Hermione e olhando-a nos olhos

-Eu preciso deixar você saber, pois é tão triste esconder, um sentimento tão bonito... sei que nem chegou a imaginar que eu pudesse te amar tanto assim...

sempre fui um grande amigo seu, só que não sei mais se assim vai ser.

Eu sempre te contei segredos meus, estou apaixonado por você...

Esse amor entrou no meu coração... nunca te vi tão linda... diz pra mim, o que a gente faz... porque ser seu amigo não dá mais.

-ah... Harry ninguém nunca me disse uma coisa tão bonita.

-é claro que isso não pode ser verdade. disse Gina

-cala boca Gina... você perdeu a guerra. disse Hermione

-Eu sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa. disse Harry puxando Hermione dando-lhe um beijo doce... do tipo tudo de bom.

Depois de quatro anos Harry quer pedir Hermione em casamento mais não sabe como. Enquanto estavam na ordem da Fenix... Harry derrotara varios comensais, mas o seu maior inimigo Voldemort ainda não foi derrotado, mas já estava fácil pois o cara já estava muito, fraco... precisava agora só achar seu esconderijo, e pelo que se sabe a Tonks e o Lupin, já tinham achado... o fim estava chegando... quer dizer quase...

-Harry?Hermione entra no quarto

-sim..

-estou com medo de você ir e não voltar, pois não é só Voldemort agora, mas tem bem uns... bem eu não sei, mas tem um exercito de comensais que o protegem...

-não se preocupa comigo Mione, vai dar tudo certo.

-vai,vai sim Harry. disse ela dando-lhe um abraço.

Enquanto Hermione e Tonks conversavam no jardim, Harry as olhava de longe

-O que está fazendo aqui sozinho Harry? perguntou Sirius

-Nada, só pensando

- você pensa demais... está preocupado com a batalha?

-Não na verdade estou mais preocupado com outra coisa... disse pensativo

-e essa coisa tem haver com a Hermione?

-exatamente.

-não quer falar comigo?

-quero pedi-la em casamento, mas não sei como... mas não sei se vai ser uma boa ideia, ficar perto de mim...

-e por que não seria uma boa idéia, Harry...olha, isso já está acabando...vai poder viver em paz e feliz pra sempre depois disso... porque desistir? Harry não respondeu nada, apenas o observava

-olha Harry, aquela garota ali só quer estar com você...e se você deixá-la... não vai saber o quanto ela é preciosa. Pense nisso Harry. -Sirius saiu e o deixou sozinho.

- ops... acho que tem um gatinho vindo em sua direção. disse Tonks a Hermione

-oi...ah..eu não quero atrapalhar. disse harry

-não esta atrapalhando... eu estava mesmo de saida. disse Tonks.

-Mione... so queria saber se não quer jantar a sos comigo hoje...aqui mesmo, mas num lugar especial?

-aceito sim...

-as sete

-perfeito.

-melhor entrarmos, ta ficando frio aqui fora. disse harry.

-Sirius!... Harry entra correndo no quarto

-sim Harry, o que aconteceu?

-quero que você e mais alguém preparem um jantar romantico e muito especial pra mim e pra mione... vou pedi-la em casamento..

-Parabéns garoto, sabia que ia fazer a coisa certa..

-mas... sem ninguém espiando ta

-pode deixar... já sei o que fazer.

-nossa como está linda! disse Harry vendo Hermione descer as escadas. Ele deu o braço a ela e os dois foram para o jardim.

-como está lindo Harry...

-não... você é quem está maravilhosa.

-sente-se. Harry puxava a cadeira pra Hermione se sentar.

-obrigada!

Os dois jantaram, conversaram um pouco

-Mione... nunca pensei, que de bons amigos podia ter algo mais com você algo, que me fizesse sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo ter você comigo,é tudo de bom...é como me sentir em casa Tantas coisas lindas que eu gostaria de falar...

Mas só em ter você comigo já fala tudo.

Eu te amo, Mione... você aceita se casar comigo?. Disse Harry abrindo uma pequena caixinha com duas alianças de ouro dentro.

-e porque não gostaria...é claro que sim

-uhuuuu... Sirius e Tonks gritavam de traz da porta da varanda

-o que eu disse?

Rsrsrsrsrrs.

Fim.

**Gostou!!! entao deixa um REVIEW... **

**D.M**


End file.
